Remembrance of the Forgotten
by Binary 9
Summary: Down the rabbit hole, down into nothingness... Rose is forgotten, and the Doctor seems to be going the same way. But how can he save them both, when there's nothing to be saved?
1. Beginning of the End

Actually, here's a song to listen to it while reading this, if you want to. Other people have done it, and it reads pretty well. Anyway- try **either All Apologies or In Bloom by Nirvana**. Please don't hate it, it's just something I'm trying out.

**NOTE: This is set after the Big Bang 2, after the Doctor erased himself from time. ANOTHER NOTE: River isn't in this. Sorry to the Diver shippers. Here's my sympathy, over the internet.**

**SEQUEL TO ANGELS, WOLVES AND THE DOCTOR**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End**

The Doctor was slowly being erased from time. It didn't hurt physically- non-existence could never hurt. Though, there was an underlying sense of mental, not physical, pain, as he ceased to exist.

He, the 903 year old Time Lord, the great wanderer of the universe, who had attended the building of the Pantheon, been knighted by Queen Victoria, and fought the malevolent forces in the universe, was going to become floating atoms.

To be honest, he wasn't too crash happy with the plan, but hey, at least he was saving the universe whilst he was at it. It was a shame that no one would remember him, a shame that all the friends he'd had would simply forget his existence. Time to have a rest, a retirement, and to join this non-existence continuity. _Maybe Rose is there._

His timeline began to peel, like a sticking plaster off the skin, The Doctor could feel the hours, days and months flicking into nothing. His whole, long life stretched out before him, split into 11 segments, was fading into the ether.

Suddenly, he was pushed towards his timeline. Specifically, the timeline of his current regeneration. The Doctor looked around him, after being sucked through into the timeline. It seemed that he was a part of events, for the time being.

He looked around at his surroundings cautiously. It was a forest, with dark brown tree trunks in every direction. Out of a tree in front of the Doctor, there was a blue, fiber-optics cable coming out of the tree, directly from the bark. The design, he figured, was something akin to 52nd Century oxygen production… oh dear.

This was an oxygen forest. More precisely, this was the oxygen forest of the Imperial starship. The forest in which he had lost Rose. Oh, Rassilon.

He was in his timeline, which meant that the past Doctor would be running around here somewhere. Rose would be also.

Somewhere to his left, he heard a voice sound out, professional and ordering.

"Ms Pond, stay here. I will scout out the vicinity."

The Doctor recognised this voice as that of Father Octavian, who was, in the Doctor's timeline, dead.

"Alright, just don't go an inch near the crack" He could hear Amy as well, but no one else. This was probably after the gravity had been flipped, and when he and Rose had gone to the control deck, leaving Father Octavian and Amy in the forest.

The Doctor's mind was ticking frantically. Why had he been sucked into this point of his timeline? He couldn't interfere in the events what would come to pass, as much as he wanted, because they were the closest thing to a fixed point in time that wasn't.

His gaze drifted to the blinded Amy, who was just visible through the mess of trees. She had remembered those, who had drifted into the temporal gaps, because she was a time traveller, not a part of the time line. However, as it had been with Rory, the Doctor was a strong part of Amy's personal timeline, going back from before Amy had begun time travelling. Because of that, when he was erased from time, Amy would forget him. There was nothing he could do…

Although… Amy had remembered Rory, with the right amount of resurrected plastic centurion. If he managed to give the right amount of push, Amy could remember him… But what good could that do? He wouldn't be around anymore, so all she could remember him for was to grieve. But words he had spoken to Amy, when she had found her own engagement ring, flashed through his mind.

_"Nothing is ever forgotten, not completely. And if something can be remembered, it can come back."_

Could he do it? Literally bring himself back into existence? Hell, that'd be something to boast of. Maybe he could get a T-Shirt.

His mind set, the Doctor began walking through the forest, towards Amy Pond.

"Amy!" he called loudly, not wanting to be mistaken for an Angel.

The aforementioned straightened like a whip, and looked around herself, despite the fact her eyes were still clenched shut.

"Doctor?" she said uncertainly.

"Yep, it's me." he said, somewhat lamely.

"How come you're here? You were in the control deck with your girrrlfriend." Despite her confusion, Amy managed to purr over the past part of her statement, making the Doctor blush furiously.

"Uh…" the Doctor said, attempting to figure out a viable answer that wouldn't take an hour to explain, and ruin the timelines.

"Doctor…" Amy warned.

He gulped, and rubbed his face. "Um, it's wibbly wobbly, Amy. Basically, I'm in the control deck with Rose, and also here, with you." He wanted to smack himself for the awful explanation that he gave, but resisted the urge, and stuck with his story.

Amy raised an eyebrow. "So, you're… older than the Doctor in the control deck? You've time travelled back here?" she said as she tried to figure the Doctor's half-arsed explanation.

He sighed in relief. Yes, that would be the easiest explanation.

"Yep, different part of the timeline." he said. _Lord,_ he thought_, that doesn't even cover a toe of it_.

As if telepathic, Amy raised a cynical eyebrow at the simple explanation, but let it pass.

"So what're you doing here?" she asked curiously.

The Doctor chewed his lip at that. To fit it in with the plan… he'd have to…

"Amy, you have to remember."

"Remember what?" she questioned, with a slight air of exasperation.

"What I told you when you were seven. Amy, you have to remember…"

Another eyebrow went up at that.

"What did you tell me when you were seven?"

"It doesn't matter" he dismissed. He felt himself being pulled back into another point in his timeline, so the Doctor tried to wrap it up.

"Doctor! What is it?" Amy asked. But he stood up, and removed his hands from Amy's.

"Goodbye, Amy." he said softly, and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Doctor-!" she began to shout, but the Doctor was sucked away, pulled into another moment in his past.

Falling and falling. _Down the rabbit hole_, the Doctor thought gloomily. Though, he hoped, that didn't make him Alice. He considered himself more a Mad Hatter than anything, to be honest.

Then, with a jolt, the falling came to a stop. He hit solid ground with a slightly more solid _thunk_, and groaned automatically. He really ought to get health cover, for the amount of trouble that he got into.

The ground underneath his somewhat battered skin was soft and furry, with an underlying odour of cat. _Old carpet_, he thought moodily, repressing the urge to sneeze.

Up onto his feet, he looked around. An average living room, complete with a dumpy lounge and a TV in the corner. However, this lounge room looked familiar. Blue painted walls, and a wooden bookcase. And another smell, stronger than that of the cat. He sniffed the air, fully aware of the fact he must look like a blood hound. Something… dairy…. _Cheese? _he mused. _No… Too sweet for that… And definitely not milk, it smells fishy as- oh._

It struck him over the head. He had smelt fish fingers and custard. More appropriately, _his _fish fingers and custard. Oh dear.

This must have been just after he'd crashed TARDIS, after he'd first met Amelia Pond in her backyard. Probably after he'd sworn to come back in 5 minutes, letting 12 years and four psychiatrists pass. He winced, but then determinedly set out the living room, and down the stairs, to the backyard. This was no time for guilt, only for the plan.

Little Amelia Pond was sleeping soundly, her head solidly rested on the suitcase she had packed. She was waiting for the Doctor to return any moment, but he knew it would be a lot longer than five minutes.

He picked her up, gently as could be, and took her upstairs, to her bedroom. The Doctor sat beside her, on a wooden rocking chair, and began the story that would –hopefully- save his, and someone else's life.

* * *

***velociraptor squeal* Would you kindly review? *bats eyelashes***


	2. A Tale to end the Night

**Chapter 2: A tale to end the night**

Once upon a time, there was a man. He was the Oncoming Storm, the warrior that was feared in almost every galaxy. His people, he ones he had shunned so long ago, were gone, now just stories in the wind. The Oncoming Storm was the reason his people were dead, and that haunted him every day.

He was a cold, often cruel man, with little mercy remaining in his shrivelled hearts. He travelled, far and wide, trying to escape the knowledge of what he had done. He had two hearts, and both were broken.

Then, once upon a time, the Oncoming Storm met a girl. She was the most ordinary girl, with the most extraordinary future. Her name was the Bad Wolf.

He showed her the universe, and in turn, she showed him his mercy, which he thought was long forgotten. They picked up a few strays on the way, but it was always him and her, travelling through galaxies.

If the universe wasn't cracked, Amelia, and I hadn't erased myself from time to fix it, you'd know the girl I talked about, the Bad Wolf. Because she doesn't always go by that name- that'd just be silly. Her name's Rose Tyler, defender of the Earth. And I don't know if you guessed it, but I'm the Oncoming Storm. Just a nickname I picked up a while ago.

Anyway, I better get going. I might skip the rest- I hate repeats.

This is the Raggedy Doctor, saying goodbye.

* * *

**Well, for 200 words or so, that took me an amazingly long amount of time. Um, I should have the next update up by Wednesday/Thursday, so hang tight! By the way, did anyone hear that JK Rowling might be writing the Doctor Who 50th Anniversary? I don't know what to think of it, but hopefully it'll be kickass. Okay, please review if you feel like it.**

**P.S Want feels for your favourite Doctor Who ships? Follow binarynine on tumblr! (You don't have to...)**


	3. A Mishmash coming together

**Chapter 3- A mishmash coming together**

The sun had come out to shine eventually, after fighting a battle with the gloomy slate coloured clouds. The newly found light reflected off the dewdrops on the lawn that Rose was standing on- little, tiny beads of molten sunlight. Where Rose was, it was extremely quiet. She had only seen two joggers in the hour that she had been here.

_Though_, she mused, _the town 'Leadworth' didn't look like it had had too many people to begin with._

Rose scuffed her flat shoes on the wet lawn, mind somewhere else. The 'somewhere else' was mainly the subjects of "_how she is still existing" _or "_why the hell was she in a small country town called Leadworth"._

To be honest, all of her questions could be summed up in 'what the hell'.

Okay, now to find some answers.

Her head felt like it had been slammed into a concrete wall several times, and Rose could feel several bruises beginning to form over her body. There was a shallow gash on her collarbone that Rose could the fabric of her clothes sticking to the dried blood.

All in all… not great condition, but she could cope. That was what she did.

Rose walked off the lawn, and onto the street adjacent. She headed over to a newsagency, which was the only open shop she could see in the vicinity.

Going by the position of the sun and the crispness of the air, it was late afternoon, about an hour off twilight. Despite that, the store was open, with racks of magazines and newspapers stacked up promisingly.

Rose could see a couple of magazines that she had used to read when she was a teenager, the crappy celebrity gossip type. She had gone off them while travelling with the Doctor, mainly because of the much more exciting things life had to offer then. Well, that and the face that he kept spoiling all the gossip by pointing out who was gay, or, on a rare occasion, an alien. She never would have thought that Chuck Norris was a…

Rose snapped herself out of her musings, and grabbed a newspaper from one of the neat stacks, and searched for a date. Amongst the headline featuring the annual English football league results, she found the date:

26th June, 2010

She raised her eyebrows at that one. A couple of years after the Dalek invasion, then. Jeez, the Doctor really loved to hang around in 21st century Britain.

Rose scanned the front of the newspaper. Nothing ground breaking; no major events could be seen. There was no apparent reason for her arrival, so what was she doing here?

Rose started to flick through the newspaper, wrinkling her nose slightly at the damp, inky smell that wafted from the pages. She looked for anything that jumped out at her, or seemed odd. Both travelling with the Doctor, and working at Torchwood had taught her that. But nothing appeared to her, and Rose was left at the end of the newspaper, with the deaths, births and marriages. She scanned the columns quickly, not bothering to read all the names or details.

Though, at the end of the marriages column, something stuck out at Rose:

AMELIA POND & RORY WILLIAMS

WEDDING: 26/06/12

Amelia Pond. The red headed fiery companion of the Doctor. Amy. She was getting married today.

A plan set in her mind.

Find Amy.

Find out what the hell happened.

Preferably, don't interrupt her wedding.

Find the Doctor.

Sort out stuff.

Make another plan.

**(Song choice- Something in the way- Nirvana)**

Date: 21st May 5021 Time: 21:30

BEGIN LOG

Day 21 in the Salocin military base. Yes, I've counted, because it's getting pretty damn boring.

Father Octavian, the first person I met here, gave me a tour of the compound yesterday. All sleek design and identical soldiers, it's kind of like Torchwood, except way more advanced. Jake would have drooled over the fancy weaponry that they had.

Anyway, back in the birth universe. Not all it's packed up to be. By the 51st century, the human race has spread out exponentially, covering almost every galaxy within 100 light years. The Earth hasn't been burnt up yet, though it's getting overpopulated, and the pollution is something fierce.

This is all news from the military library. Most of the stuff there is red taped, because it's about security issues, but some is basic history. I read them just to keep my mind busy, off thinking about h

Anyway, Father Octavian's considering letting me become an agent of the Salocin military. He didn't say that directly though. He's not the one for talking directly. I overheard him talking about it with another senior officer.

I guess I'll accept. To be honest, I don't have much in this universe for me. Maybe a job could get me back on the rails. Back in the parallel universe, after I'd lost everything, that was what the Torchwood job had done for me. Taken my mind off the situation, and given me a glimmer of hope.

But I don't have 'a glimmer of hope' anymore. Mum, Dad, Tony. All gone. They're probably dead. Even the Doctor.

Jesus, I thought he'd outlive me by years. And now, I'm the one living on.

I know the full blood Timelord Doctor is still alive. The compound had gathered some rumours, whispers of an impossible man, who performed the most impossible things. That could only be one person that I knew. There was even some video footage. He looks different, yet the same. Like when he regenerated on Satellite 5, just a new face over old, old eyes.

I don't want to see him. I don't think I could. According to the Daleks, he was the one who let them go, let them go and rip away

I've made up my mind. No Doctors anymore for Rose Tyler. They just break her heart.

END LOG

* * *

**Ooooh. Random excerpt from Rose's log on Father Octavian's military base. S.P.I.C.Y. Uh, hope you like this. I swear to Lord that the updates will become a little more substantial as the story smooths over into... human interaction... and... more stuff...**

**Google Chrome annoys the hell out of me at 3 in the morning. Sugary hell, it keeps telling me that "I've" isn't a word. AHUIFOHUOW: IT'S TOO EARLY IN THE MORNING FOR ME TO DEAL WITH THIS.**

**Updates by Sunday. Or something.**

**P.S thanks to that person who pointed out that thing that I wrote wrong. Ta.**

**Anyway, review your love for me. No, don't do that. That's creepy. Bai.**


	4. Back for Another Round

**Don't You (Forget About Me)- Simple Minds**

Chapter 4: Back for another round

Wow, he survived. He loved it when that happened.

After saying goodbye to Amelia, he was sucked into the blackness. It was horrible, the absence of, well, everything.

But then, he was spat out.

The cold glass of the Tardis console room fogged underneath his breath, clouding to obscurity. A faint pounding in his head, consistent like the beating of a drum, caused him to wince. The Doctor opened his eyes and shook his head, disorientated by the lights.

Okay, quick check of the body. Hair, legs, fingers, good, good. Bow tie was still there, to his surprise. A couple of bruises, and his ribs felt quite tender, but all in all, good condition, considering the events.

His plan had worked, thank goodness. Amy had remembered, with a little prompt, and brought him back.

He remembered with a start the other part of the plan. The –frankly- brilliant, ingenious addition to the plan of his. Saving Rose.

Had it worked? Had Amy remembered Rose?

Suddenly, the Doctor was stuck with doubt over his plan.

Well, one way to find out. The Doctor stood up; ignoring the aching of his limbs, and set off towards the wardrobe, to find a tuxedo.

He had a wedding to go to.

Rose found the reception eventually, after having a tiresome Easter egg hunt throughout the small country town of Leadworth. By that time, the sun was fading into the ether, and darkness was following quickly.

She pushed open the tarpaulin of the door/flap, into the tent-like entertainment area. The room was filled with people standing, all talking at a loud decibel. The music, louder still, was some upbeat hip hop mix, and Rose winced at the assault on her eardrums.

She cautiously walked a few steps into the reception, looking for the tell-tale ginger mane of Amy. No one noticed her entrance, all too caught up in their own goings, so she slipped into the crowd unseen. The temperature was several degrees hotter than it was outside, the accumulated heat of bodies notching it up.

To her left, amongst the tables, she spotted a ginger head. Amy, she thought, making her way over. Now someone can tell me what the hell is going on. Rose didn't really want to interrupt the most special night of Amy's life, but she had urgent business.

She approached the table, where Amy was seated, next to her groom, a young brunette man. A throat was cleared, unsure of how to start this, and Rose stepped forward, rather awkwardly.

"Congratulations Amy." she smiled weakly at Amy, who couldn't contain her shock at the appearance of a dead woman.

"But- Rose. Uh, jeez. Hi." Amy stuttered.

Rose nodded. "Hi."

"No offence, but you're meant to be dead." Amy said slowly.

Rose raised an eyebrow. "I know. Don't exactly know how I'm alive. Funny story."

The groom, Amy's new husband, rolled his eyes to that statement, and muttered, "Join the club" rather grumpily.

"Do you know where the Doctor is?" Rose asked, cutting to the business. She had no time for wedding frivolities, when there were questions to be answered.

"Parking the TARDIS," Amy answered, pointing a champagne glass towards the exit. "He should be getting back by now."

"Right." Rose said, a little out of place.

"Sorry," Amy's husband spoke. "Who are you?"

She offered her hand to him. "Rose Tyler, friend of the Doctor."

"Rory." he smiled politely.

"How did you end up in Leadworth?" asked Amy.

"Uh… No clue. I was looking for the Doctor to answer that." she said awkwardly, tucking a wayward strand of hair behind her ear.

"Well, he shouldn't be too far off. Made quite the entrance, landing in the middle of the dance floor." Rory assured, straightening from his slouched position against a table to look at the entrance to the reception.

"There he is! Doctor!" Amy called, waving a hand at the door.

"Amy, where's the dancing? I was pro…" the Doctor trailed off when he saw Rose, looking both shocked and proud of himself at the same time. Rose couldn't help but beam at him, despite the numerous questions she had.

"Rose…" he said softly, and suddenly, Rose was engulfed in a tight hug from the Doctor.

She drew back from his embrace, because she had questions for the man. Mysteries weren't going to solve themselves.

"Doctor, what the hell did you do? I know you're brilliant, but resurrection ain't one of your talents."

The Doctor looked affronted. "What do you mean, 'what the hell did you do?' I did something extremely clever, as always."

Rose raised an eyebrow, and waited for a reasonable explanation. The Doctor rubbed the back of his head, mussing hair in what appeared to be an act of frustration. Obviously, the story was complex. But then again, when it was concerning the Doctor, it was never simple either.

"It's… a long story?" he tried tentatively.

Rose whacked him on the arm. "Come on then, sum it up in a few words."

"Um." the Doctor cleared his throat uncertainly. "I made you be remembered."

Rose doesn't understand the explanation, but she's okay with it for now. But, one more thing

"In Leadworth, though?" she asked.

The Doctor grinned. "'Course. Couldn't have anyone missing out on the wedding."

"'Course…" she drawled, chuckling a little.

"Do you want to dance?" the Doctor questioned, gesturing towards the dance floor.

She smirked at that. "How's the dancing for the new body?"

He winced. "I may have two left legs, but I am willing to sacrifice my dignity." he said, hoping that the reception wasn't being filmed for a home video.

"What dignity?" Rose snorted.

He nodded in mock acceptance. "True, true. So, do you?"

Rose frowned slightly, and shook her head. "No thanks. Not tonight."

The Doctor tilted his head in question. "How come?"

"Just- no, sorry. Do you want to sit down, or something? I'm exhausted."

The Doctor was confused, but let it pass. "Sure, just here?" he said. Rose took to the chair he offered her, and sat down with a heavy sigh.

"So, give me the long story. I've got some time to spare." she said breezily.

"Okay. Once upon a time, in a king- Ow! What was that for?" he demanded.

"I said long, not infinite. Start talking, Doctor." she ordered.

Sometime during Rose and the Doctor's conversation, Amy and Rory snuck away, back to the party. An inebriated aunt was waving them over with a glass of sherry in hand, and several other friends were dancing in a drunken, stumbling manner.

"They are so together" Amy smirked, watching Rose and the Doctor smile at each other.

"Definitely." Rory replied.

He explained the Pandorica, the cracks, and most importantly, how he managed to "remember" himself, and Rose, back into reality. Most of the time she listened with a bemused expression, occasionally wincing in sympathy, or chuckling at his half-hearted jokes. Finally, he came to the part where he had sacrificed himself to recreate the universe, and she frowned at him.

"So you just threw yourself in?" Rose asked.

He cleared his throat. "Ah, yes."

"There was absolutely nothing else you could have done?"

"Nope. It was me or the universe. And I chose the universe."

She relaxed, but still looked unsettled by the fact.

"Alright, carry on."

"So, as I was being erased from time, I was pulled back through my timeline. So, with a rather –coughbrilliantcough- plan, I told a story to ten year old Amy. Kind of like that movie, Inception, if you've seen it. So anyway, she remembers, makes a huge fuss, draws both you and I back into existence through some very complicated timey wimey stuff, and Bob's your uncle. Or Auntie. Whatever Bob's life choices are."

"Haven't seen the movie, sorry. Y' know, being in a 51st Century military base." She paused, and tapped a finger against her chin.

"One thing, though. If you told ten year old Amelia that story, why did she remember now?"

The Doctor grinned widely, showing off all of his teeth, rather making him look like the Cheshire cat.

"Because I gave her a prompt. And if I'm right…" He leapt up from his chair, and strode over to the head of the wedding tables, where, presumably, Amy and Rory had been seated before, along with the parents and close relations. Rose stayed where she was, mainly because she was certain that her legs wouldn't have been able to hold her in a standing position. Being brought back into existence was a tiring thing.

The Doctor, on the other hand, was an endless fountain of childlike energy, shown in the way he bounded over with what looked like a white napkin in hand.

"Look! Aren't I clever?" he asked, throwing the napkin onto Rose's lap. She picked it up, and studied the black handwriting on one side of it.

THE RAGGEDY DOCTOR AND THE BAD WOLF

The "Bad Wolf" raised her eyebrows in amusement.

"That kind of prompt, huh?"

He straightened his bowtie, rather resembling a preening parrot. "Yup. Brilliant, no?"

"It's very straight to the point… Actually, what story did you tell her to need this kind of prompt?"

Whether it was the disco lighting or not, Rose swore she saw the Doctor's cheeks redden in embarrassment.

"Uh, nothing much. Just some… stuff."

"Oh come on, you've gotta give me more than that!" Rose exclaimed.

"It was a story about when you and I were travelling together. Nothing much!" he defended.

Rose knew there was definitely more to that 'nothing much' of his, but she didn't push it.

The night wore on, and slowly, the dancing and singing got worse. Someone had pulled a karaoke machine out, and Kenny Rogers had been blaring for the last 20 minutes or so, combined with the drunken crooning's from one of Rory's football mates.

Rose was seated in a chair next to the Doctor, both with punch in hand. They were currently playing the game of "Spot the Alien". There weren't any aliens at Amy's wedding, but they both had fun pretending there were.

"That one looks like a Slitheen, definitely. I think I can see a zipper underneath his fringe from here." Rose chuckled lightly.

"I think that's Amy's uncle."

"Oh. Better not tell her that her uncle looks like a violent green alien in a skin suit."

"Yeah. Better not."

Rose yawned quietly, and stretched her arms out like a cat, almost catching the Doctor in the face.

"Sorry." she said, trying to stifle another yawn.

"Tired?" he asked.

She sniffed. "A bit. Getting thrown back into reality does that to a person, I suppose."

"I was lucky. 'Was in the TARDIS- her shock absorbers took the grunt of it."

Rose snorted disbelievingly. "Shock absorbers? If she was any bumpier, she'd be a large washing machine."

The Doctor took on an indignant appearance, and looked over to the dance floor, where Amy and Rory where. They were locked in an embrace, swaying to the music, however unfitting Kenny Rogers was. He was struck how perfect they were together, slotting together like the finishing pieces of a puzzle. Amy Pond, the Girl Who Waited, and Rory Williams, the Centurion.

"D'you think Rory will take Amy's name?" the Doctor asked Rose.

He waited for an answer from her. No response.

"Rose?" The Doctor looked next to him, where Rose was seated. Her head was slumped forward, and her arms trailing off the sides of the chair.

"Rose?" he tried again.

Rose lifted her head up quickly, dazed eyes blinking rapidly.

"Yeah, what?" she said, with only very subtle slurring. Her head drooped again, but she pulled it up, trying to maintain control.

"Nothing, don't worry" he reassured her.

Rose's head bobbed down again, and again, she fought to keep it up. But after a fruitless attempt, her head slumped again.

The Doctor looked at his sleeping friend fondly. It was rather cute, the way that she had tried to stay awake. Rose's short brown locks were swung forward, obscuring most of her face from the Doctor's viewpoint. The Doctor leaned forward, and tucked some of the strands of hair behind her ear, ignoring the urge to kiss her forehead.

_No, she's been through too much. She only wants a friend, _said his ill-timed conscious.

He sighed, and sat back in his chair, reaching for his glass of punch on the table.

A few minutes later, Amy arrived, supported a stumbling Rory.

"You alright, Raggedy Man?"

He smiled at them. "Yeah, definitely."

Rory gestured towards the sleeping Rose. "What's with her?". Well, he didn't actually gesture to Rose, more to a spot a foot to the left of her. The Doctor blamed it on the alcohol shots that he had seen being passed around 30 minutes earlier.

"She's sleeping. Apparently, being pulled back into existence does leave you pretty tired."

Amy's eyes took on a twinkle he was all too familiar with. One he usually associated with mayhem, mischief, and –mainly- trouble.

"Well, have fun with your girrrrrlfriend, even if she is unconscious." she smirked at him, as the Doctor blushed furiously.

"Amy! She's not my-"

"Whatever, Raggedy" said Amy as she sauntered off, with Rory in her tow.

* * *

**Er. Hi. Yes, I know. A week late. Uh *cough cough*. Least it's a long one! Anyway, should I make a whole series with this? I'm undecided. Jesus, I'm excited for Season 7.5. There's this whole conspiracy thing on the net where it says that Rose is making a return. I'll see if I can find it...**

**Um, yeah. Happy Monday. Or Tuesday. Depends where you are. Next update WILL be on Thursday. Love you!**


	5. All's Mediocre in Happy Land

**Chapter 5: All's Mediocre in Happy Land**

The wedding celebrations had piped down a bit, mostly involving heavy drinking and teary incoherent speeches. Only ten or so people were left dancing, most of whom being small children, and the seriously inebriated. Well, and the wedding couple. Though Rory may have fit into the latter category.

The Doctor was sitting down in a chair, watching the proceedings, while fiddling with a yo-yo he had found in his pocket. On his shoulder, was Rose Tyler, who was currently fast asleep.

He was quite happy with the position that he was in at the moment. Sometime ago, Rose had bonelessly flopped onto his shoulder, while making some making some light snuffling noises that were commonly associated with sleep.

What would Rose say though, when she woke up? Would she want to travel with him again? She had had a settled life in the military base that she had spoken of, but had Rose been happy there? Would she prefer to stay there?

The Doctor pushed the questioning part of his mind back. It was a little too late for such questions, and he was definitely in the state for answering them. Apparently, there was more than pineapple juice and ginger ale in the fruit punch. Whatever it was, it had made his thought processes more than a little bit giddy on their feet.

That probably meant it was time to go. Rory and Amy were obviously more involved in… ahem… other things. Just get in the TARDIS and go. Meet up with the Ponds in a couple of weeks, after they'd finished their 'lovey-dovey' stuff. He did most certainly not want to be around with that.

Anyway, he needed to get Rose to bed. The poor thing was about to start drooling on his jacket, which would not have benefited her title as "Defender of the Earth".

He tapped her shoulder gently. "Rose?"

Silence.

He tried again, poking her with a little more force. "Roooosie…"

The answering groan was definitely not coherent.

"Come on. Party's over, time to get to bed." he persuaded.

"Please tell me I didn't fall asleep on your shoulder at a wedding." she grumbled, as she struggled to lift herself up.

"I never had a poker face." he informed her.

Another groan, this time one of embarrassment.

"And I didn't even get them a wedding present" Rose said, handing the Doctor his jacket.

"Well, it's not like you planned to turn up." he assured, standing up from his chair

Her lip twitched. "True."

"Come on, bed head, back to the TARDIS!" the Doctor ordered, and grabbed her arm, to hoist Rose out of the chair.

"Uh, jeez. Fine." she sighed, and let him lead him. "Where'd you park the TARDIS?"

Several minutes, a map and a late night dog walker later, Rose and the Doctor had found the TARDIS.

"How could you forget where you parked it?" she questioned.

"Oi! It happens to everyone."

"Does not."

"Well, that and the fact my cognitive functions may be slightly altered by the beer Rory forced on me."

"What, you're… tipsy?"

"Maybe."

Rose giggled, a sound the Doctor hadn't heard in quite a while. "Look at the pair of us! The fatigued fuck up and the tipsy Timelord!"

"We'd make a cool detective team. And don't say that, you're brilliant."

"But I am." Rose insisted, taking on a sombre mood quicker than the Doctor could blink. "Mess up. Total mess up."

"I don't think so, and you shouldn't either. Come on, let's get you to bed." the Doctor said, opening the doors of the TARDIS, and pushing Rose through. She obliged, blinking slowly in the light of the TARDIS console.

"Still in the right place?" she asked.

The Doctor frowned, as he tried to remember the new layout of the TARDIS. To be honest, he barely knew a quarter of it.

"Hmm… Your room might be in the same place, though it might not…"

Rose draped an arm around the Doctor's shoulders.

"Mind if you show me?" she requested.

"Come along, sleepy head."

As they travelled down the corridors, the Doctor and Rose didn't say anything for a while. Rose was mainly looking around at the brand new TARDIS, seeing what had changed since she'd last been here. The Doctor was actually on the job, looking for Rose's bedroom, amongst the mess of the TARDIS corridors.

"Are you sure it's still in here?" Rose asked.

"Oh, definitely. I swear I saw it just the other day…"

Ten minutes later, and no bedroom, Rose had thrown in the towel.

"Doctor?"

"Hmmm?"

"Seriously, any bedroom. I think I'm gonna fall asleep standing."

"I'm sure we're close!" he protested.

"Doctor. No." Rose said adamantly.

"Fine." he huffed.

And the nearest bedroom they went to. Rose immediately flopped onto the single bed, making no attempts to pull the sheets back or take off her shoes.

"Thanks."

The Doctor sat down on the opposite side of the small bed, and looked at Rose in question.

"What for?"

"Saving me." she replied, without opening her eyes.

The Doctor shrugged, even though Rose couldn't see it. "You would have done the same for me. In fact, you did…" He didn't like the memories of the last time Rose had done that, hurling herself in the crack along with the angels.

"I did what I had to." she muttered. "But thanks, yeah?"

"You're welcome." he said quietly.

"How come you didn't want to dance?" the Doctor queried, after a minute or two of silence.

There was no response from the other side of the bed, where Rose was lying.

"Rose?" he asked again. With silence as his reply, the Doctor turned his head to Rose. She was asleep, obviously, her chest rising with shallow breaths, and eyes firmly closed. He smiled, and leaned over to kiss Rose on the forehead.

"Night, Tyler. Sweet dreams."

* * *

**There we are. Nice bit of short fluff. But not to fear! Angst, horror and suspense shall be starting up again in the next chapter. **

**So, Doctor Who on March 30th, huh? EXCITEMENT!**

**I'll be uploading on Tuesday, which is the day I'm going back to school. So I'll probably be uploading more *snickers* I really shouldn't procrastinate as much as I do. **

**Anyway, if you review I'll give you unlimited love, and if you don't, I'll still give you unlimited love. BAIIII**


End file.
